


Home Sweet Home

by Sara_Ellison



Series: Everything Changes [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Ellison/pseuds/Sara_Ellison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His adventures aboard the <i>Enterprise</i> were fun, but John sure is glad to be back in his own universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaptation of an RP, originally found [here](http://hart-of-time.livejournal.com/3985.html). I hope the perspective shifts every other paragraph aren't too distracting.

John didn't know how he'd hopped universes the first time; some malfunction in the vortex manipulator, he expected, which by rights should have been fixed by the Romulan robot girl. Well, he still had a couple tricks up his sleeve. He set it to homing mode; it might not be able to get him back to his own timeship, but it would lock onto any other active manipulator. The vortex itself touched all universes, so if all went well, it would bounce him back home. He packed up his pet fairy bears in their cage, held his breath and activated his wrist strap.

Using the vortex manipulator was not supposed to feel like the universe had chewed him up and shat him out. The fact that it did this time gave him a spark of hope, glimmering through the pain that dropped him to his knees, retching. Somewhere nearby, a mechanical voice calmly announced the presence of an intruder.

" _You_." The voice was familiar, sexy, and incredibly pissed off.

John shook his head to clear it and grinned up at Captain Jack Harkness. "Me," he agreed. "Did you miss me?"

"No," Jack answered immediately, not allowing himself time to actually think about the answer. "What the hell are you doing on my ship?" He frowned. John looked rather the worse for wear. "And what's wrong with you?" 

"Piggybacked on your vortex manipulator signal," he explained. He raised himself to his knees, and regretted it as his head swam. "Oof." He flopped carefully back onto the deck. "Universe-hopping kinda fucks with your system, apparently." Jack was still glaring down at him. "You look good," John offered.

Jack remembered he was still naked. He located his trousers from the pile of rumpled clothes in his hands and pulled them on, dropping the rest of the garments. "Universe-hopping?" he repeated. "You shouldn't mess with that. Tears the walls of reality, you know." 

_Oh, how disappointing._ "You don't have to do that," John protested. "I was rather enjoying the view." He put a hand on the cage of fairy bears to lever himself up again. His head did not spin, so he stood the rest of the way. "By the way, what day is it?" 

Jack stared at him quizzically. "Day? It's January 18." He checked his watch. "No, 19. What the hell is that? Did you bring a bomb onto my ship?" He pointed at the crate on the floor. At least it wasn't audibly ticking, although knowing John, that wasn't hugely reassuring. 

"Good," John said, "I've missed New Year's. Of course it's not a bomb. They're fairy bears." 

"Fairy bears?" Jack repeated incredulously. "I've never heard of such a thing. Where did you get--hey, don't!" John had bent down to open the cage. Jack recoiled, bracing himself. 

John opened the door of the cage and sat back, waiting for his pets to fly out.

And waited.

"Guys?" He peered into the cage. It was empty. He stared, shocked, as though the power of his gaze could make the bears miraculously appear. "They were here. I know they were here. I put them in the cage, I shut the door..." 

"Maybe they didn't want to come with you," Jack suggested. "I certainly can't blame them." It bothered him, a little, to see John so upset; the callous remark would, perhaps, distract him. "Get up, would you?" 

"Maybe," John agreed sadly. "The transit would have been rough on them, anyway. Perhaps it's for the best. I suppose they're flying around wreaking havoc on the _Enterprise_ now." He grinned at the thought. "I hope they know to stay out of the warp core."

In response to Jack's last remark, he gave him a coy look and shuffled toward him on his knees. "I thought you liked me on my knees." 

Jack snorted. "Am I meant to believe you crossed universes to give me a blowjob? Thanks, but I'm not looking for a rebound." 

John's eyes widened. "Rebound? What happened? Did Eye-candy dump you?" 

The anger that overtook Jack in that moment blinded him. He kicked out savagely with a roar of fury, his foot impacting solidly with John's ribs to send the other man sprawling. "You son of a bitch!" he growled. 

John gasped for breath, clutching his chest as his head spun. His backside ached, not in the good way, from the force with which it had impacted the floor. "What the fuck?" he choked. "Was it something I said?" 

Jack kicked him again. "You asshole. You think Ianto's death is funny? Did you come here to laugh?" As if the pain of losing Alonso weren't bad enough. 

John stared up at him as the words sank in. "Ianto's dead?" Well, fuck. He felt like shit now. "God, I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't know." 

The man's words sounded strange. Jack just looked at him, trying to make sense of it. He didn't know? He was _sorry_? Did those words actually have any meaning, coming from his mouth?

"Yeah," he said slowly. "He died to save the human race. I don't suppose you have any idea what that's like, losing someone like that, for the fucking _greater good_."

He was so furious he could barely see. The rage pounded in his veins, making his whole body nearly vibrate with it. He wanted to beat John to a bloody pulp, and it was only with a great force of will that he resisted the urge to lash out at him again. He turned instead toward the back of the cabin, slamming his fist into the wall on the way to his bunk. 

John watched him retreat. After a moment he stood and followed Jack. He found the other man sitting on his bunk, his head in his hands. He hesitated; Jack didn't react to his presence, so John sat beside him. He carefully put his arm around Jack.

"You're right," he admitted. "I've never had to sacrifice someone I loved for the greater good. But I've been forced to betray someone I love for no real reason at all, and if what you feel hurts half as bad..." 

Surely, surely John didn't actually think the two were comparable? Jack looked at John in disbelief. Momentarily, he considered shrugging off the man's arm, but decided to let it go. Was John actually comparing what he'd done to Jack to Ianto's death? "I'm still here," he pointed out. 

Jack _was_ still there. That was John's point. The relief he felt at that simple fact was too overwhelming to express; the comfort he found in the knowledge that whatever happened, Jack would survive it, was greater than words. "Yeah." That was the best he could manage. He leaned over to kiss Jack on the cheek. 

Jack's first instinct was to flinch, but he held himself rigidly still and let John brush his lips across Jack's cheekbone. He exhaled, slightly surprised at the effort it took. "John, what are you even doing here?" 

"I told you, didn't I?" He peered at Jack, concerned. Was Jack losing his memory? "I locked onto your vortex manipulator. I had to get back from that universe." 

"Yes, but why me?" Jack pressed. "With all of time and space, the entire history of the Time Agency, you locked onto my signal, here and now of all places." He was getting agitated. John had shown up at the worst possible time, once again. 

John shrugged. "Fate," he suggested. "I don't know. The universe works in mysterious ways."

He knew that look on Jack's face. He was getting himself worked up for what were undoubtedly perfectly legitimate reasons, yet were entirely inscrutable to John.

The way he saw it, there were two options. He could leave Jack alone to work through this on his own, letting him suffer through whatever angst he would surely inflict on himself...or he could help get Jack's mind off it.

He chose the latter. 

Jack wasn't expecting the kiss, but it was such a John thing to do that he completely forgot to be surprised. He closed his eyes and leaned into it, his hands coming up to cup the back of John's head, holding him firmly in place. 

It was quite gratifying to know that even after all this time, Jack still wanted him this much. He'd clearly made the right call. He might have smirked if his mouth hadn't been otherwise occupied being thoroughly devoured by the sexiest man in the universe. Rather, in all universes.

These thoughts were not so articulate in John's mind. In fact, most of them took place in his dick, which throbbed at him rather insistently. He wasn't one to ignore the demands of his dick, so he shrugged out of his coat. 

It took a moment for John's movements to register as more than random motion. When they did, his reaction came from somewhere considerably south of his brain. It was also founded in urgency rather than logic. His fists closed around the thin cloth of John's t-shirt, and it ripped under his hands. He broke the kiss, breathing hard, and pushed the other man down on the bunk. 

John went willingly, grinning up at Jack. The impulse to wrap his legs firmly around the other man's hips conflicted with the need to get his remaining clothing off, right now. He made quick work of their trousers. The first contact with bare flesh was like fire. 

The shock of sensation ran from Jack's groin through his whole body. He hissed a curse and bit down on John's collarbone. His hand slid under the other man's thigh, pulling it up to his waist as he ground their hips together. 

Perhaps it was the incredibly distracting way Jack's hands were moving, or the way John's cock throbbed, pressed between their bodies, or maybe the sheer desire for this man who glowered down at him with a mix of lust, longing and maybe a little hatred, that caused John's ever-ready wit to fail him. Every clever remark and sarcastic quip died aborning, swallowed in gasps of blind ardor as Jack pressed in a finger, and a second, making John squirm as he adjusted to the dry stretch. 

Jack saw John's eyes flicker toward his jacket, and he knew the other man's thoughts as clearly as if John had spoken. John could never change that much; there was always a tube of lube in the inside pocket of his jacket. He shook his head. "No." It would hurt both of them, he knew; that's what he wanted. That's what he needed. The head of his cock pressed against John's entrance and he pushed forward, too tight, too dry, gritting his teeth against the burn. 

"God," John choked out. The sting was so sweet as Jack filled him. "God, yes--oh, Jack." His own cock ached, smearing slick precome against his belly as he rocked his hips, adjusting to Jack's inexorable invasion. He pulled his leg higher to let Jack press in deeper, hooking his knee over Jack's shoulder.

His own name on John's lips like that made him burn, and he pulled back and thrust in again with perhaps more force than was wise. His hiss of mingled pain/pleasure was drowned out by John's gasping cry. 

John reveled in the pain. He didn't care how sore he'd be tomorrow, it was this, now, that was important. It felt like the end of a dry spell that had lasted lifetimes. The pointy-eared aliens on the colony, the bald blue bloke, the girl he'd fucked against the wall of the hotel, even Nora--beautiful, sweet, innocent Nora--none of them had done anything for him compared to this, his Jack. "Please," he whimpered. "Oh, God, please, Jack." How long had it been? Decades? Centuries, since the last time Jack had made love to him like this. "Fuck me, please, Jack, fuck me hard." 

That voice. That voice had driven Jack to do things, mad things, talked him to the end of eternity and back, the devil whispering honey in his ear. He growled and sealed John's mouth with his own, his tongue plunging into that treacherous heat even as he obeyed the other man's pleas, increasing his pace. His hand crept between their bodies, closing on hot hard flesh and causing John to jerk under him, hitching against his rhythm. 

John moaned, hips rocking to meet Jack's thrusts as Jack stroked him, driving him higher. "Jack," he whimpered, muffled against Jack's mouth, "Jack, yes, like that, Jack." He shut his eyes but he could still see Jack above him, could feel him with his entire being, the heat where their bodies joined, filling him, mounting pressure behind his eyes. "Jack. Fuck, yes, love you Jack fuck love you." 

Jack didn't want to hear that. He knew that already but he didn't want to hear it. "Shut up," he growled, and bit at John's lower lip, "fuck, shut up, John." His hips moved of their own accord, his rhythm speeding out of his control. He felt the heat gathering low in his belly, drawing in, close, so close. "Come for me, John," he heard himself say, "gonna come for me, come on." 

John's back arched, his entire awareness narrowed down now to Jack's hand on his dick and Jack's cock inside him, creating sparks with each thrust. Everything else was white, blinding light as his orgasm overtook him and he screamed, coming hard. 

John clenched around him as he spilled over Jack's hand, screaming his name. It took three more thrusts for Jack to reach his own climax, shuddering through it on a long wordless cry.

When he came back to himself, he was slumped on top of John, boneless and empty. Groaning, he pulled out, heaved himself up and off to collapse next to John on the narrow bunk, breathing hard.

John couldn't remember the last time he came that hard. He grinned, sticky and sated, and stretched. "Thanks," he said to Jack. "God, did I ever need that." 

Jack nodded an acknowledgement of John's thanks, still trying to catch his breath. He'd needed that too, more than he was willing to admit to John just now. He rubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah," he said, meaninglessly. "Get out." 

The words weren't harsh, nor were they particularly unexpected. John leaned over to kiss Jack, then swung his legs off the bunk and stood. "Sure," he agreed, gathering up his clothes. "You give me a call if you ever want another fuck like that, yeah?" He gestured, waving his wristband in Jack's direction. "See you around, mate." He shrugged into his jacket, still holding the rest of his clothes for now. 

Curiosity overrode common sense. "Where will you go?" Jack asked. 

John grinned. "That would be telling." He knew exactly where he was going next, but Jack couldn't. He activated the vortex manipulator.


End file.
